Valentina Glinka Estes/Relationship
Zhcted Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted The current head monarch of Zhcted. Unlike other Vanadises, the Void Vanadis exact relationship with the old king is mysterious but she manages to make the old king sway to her lies before he could begin to suspect her undoing. Seeing his "paranoia" for the Vanadises's possible uprising as his weaknesses, like most Zhcted kings before him, Valentina plots a secret scheme to overthrow Viktor in order to fulfilling her quest in becoming Zhcted's new ruler. Ilda Kurtis The Duke of Bydgauche who is also Valentina's longtime ally. Vanadis Zhcted's War Princesses who fight in the name of the proud kingdom. Unlike her fellow Vanadises however, Valentina is rarely seen fighting along side with her comrades in war by pretending to be sick. Additionally, among of all Vanadises, Valentina was the only Vanadis who plot to overthrow Viktor in order to be the Queen of Zhcted. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia and Zhcted's current Vanadis Mediator and an ambassador. Behind their friendly relationship however, both Valentina and Sofy are like water and oil due to their conflicted personalities and attributes, especially when Sofy suspecting Valentina's ambiguous plan for her own deeds. To date, Sofy is among of few Vanadis who is wary towards Valentina as she deemed the Void Vanadis's ulterior ambitions could endangers Zhcted's 300 years long establishment. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz. Due to her humble upbringing as a Vanadis, Elen rarely meets and interacts with Valentina. Like Sofy and Sasha however, Elen becomes dubious over Valentina after witnessing the Void Vanadis's attempts in befriending with Tigre during the Sun Festival. Even after helping the Moonlight Knights in repelling the invasive Sachstein Army from Southern Brune, it didn't ceased Elen's suspicions upon Valentina's possible scheme, especially the Void Vanadis's ambiguous relationship with Tigre. Whilst noticing the romantic relationships and bonds between Elen and Tigre-in which she would tease her if she feels like it-Valentina gave Elen an advise to be initiative in order to keep Tigre or she will face consequence for losing someone important as Tigre again. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus and among of few Vanadis encounters Valentina. According to her investigation upon the Thunder Vanadis, Valentina once viewed Liza as both head-strong yet proud Vanadis before her fateful encounter with Tigre. Her remark over Liza's "meekness" would prompts the Void Vanadis sees her as an obstacle to obtain Tigre. She was also responsible in House Abt's destruction after investigated Rodion's past crimes for treason and corruption. Ludmila Lourie Vanadises of Olmutz and among of few Vanadises encounters Valentina. Her remark over Liza's "meekness" would prompts the Void Vanadis sees her as an obstacle to obtain Tigre. Brune Tigrevrumud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's war hero. In the height of Brune's infamous Civil War, Valentina took interest upon the archer as she spied on him via teleportation at his bedroom in Perche Fortress, where he accidentally groped her bust while snoozing. Six months later, her desire to meet Tigre continued as she secretly suggested Victor to dispatch Tigre for Asvarre in quelling its civil war, which in reality she wanted to meet Tigre alone, only to be foiled by Sasha's interference. A year later, Valentina eventually met Tigre during the Sun Festival and her quest to observe Tigre continued when she was ordered by Viktor to assist Tigre and his allies to repel Sachstein Army from Brune. From her involvement in Hans's rumor regarding Tigre's "treason" against Brune to fan further Brune's dissent, it revealed that Valentina has yearned to witness Tigre's Black Bow's power and would go any length just to witness that power and evaluate Tigre's worth herself, even if her actions consequently damaging Tigre's reputation. Prior Melisande's uprising in Nice Royal Palace, Valentina saves Tigre from Ganelon's attack with her Veda and briefly battles against the demon alongside with Tigre. After witnessed Tigre's Elemental Charged Arrow-that resulted from Black Bow's absorption of Ezendeis's powers-nearly injured Ganelon and even damaging the Royal Palace, of which extended to the Royal Garden, Valentina's interest towards Tigre grew drastically. Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles Brune first and only female ruler after the end of Brune's infamous civil war. Mashas Rodant (To be added..) Others Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Former Brune's duke and one of three main forces in Brune's Civil War (other being Thenardier and Tigre). In its aftermath, Valentina provided shelter to the former duke. Despite both Ganelon and Greast already left for Brune to create more chaos, the Hollow Shadow Vanadis paid least attention about them as long their anarchy did not spread to her territory. For unknown reasons however, Valentina seemly acknowledged Ganelon's identity as the demon. Behind her knowledge however was the fact that Ganelon once planed to kill her if she was found useless to his wicked ambitions. During Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Valentina briefly battled against Ganelon but to her "surprise", Ganelon stopped her Veda while made his escape which prompting her to chase after the former Duke. Drekavac Thenardier's former fortune teller before the fall of House Thenardier after Brune's Civil War. For unknown reasons however, Valentina somewhat knew Drekavac. Notes ---TBA--- Category:Relationships